Our Complicated Lives
by NeverThink
Summary: Sam/Izzy Sam/Jenny Jack/Izzy and new characters Sian and Chris. A future fic. Three boys, three girls. Affairs, dramas, life. Please R&R. In don't own Scrubs or any of the characters.


**_I was bored. I needed a new fic. I was watching Jack in "My Best Friend's Baby's Baby And My Baby's Baby". I realized how awesome he was and wondered... how awesome would he and the rest be when they're older? Could I possible write it in a Friends-esque style? Where six friends, three boys and three girls, go through life together? Of course we'd meet up with the old originals too but... is it doable? And then I said: Yes. Yes it is._**

**_So here we are! This is not a chapter per se, more of a teaser. A blurb. A prologue. Please enjoy!_**

**_xxxNTxxx_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Sammy Briggs knew that it was late and that if his mother knew about this, he would be in big trouble... but he just loved her too much for that. It was strange how opposites seemed to attract, what with Jennifer-Dillon being the complete opposite of him. She yelled and she bawled until she got her own way, and yet there was a sensitive side to her that only he was allowed to see. It was a good job that he wasn't much like his father (aside from the casual day-dreaming and weak abs).

It had all been Jack's fault anyway. He was the one who introduced his little sister to the gang. It had used to be a gang of four – Sam, his sister Sian, and the Turks, both Isabella and Chris Jr. They only knew each other because of their parents being so close already, so it was inevitable that they would not only end up going through the same schools and colleges, but now all live near each other. Sian and Izzy owned their own apartment where Chris sometimes stayed when he wasn't mooching off of his mom, and Sam still lived with his dad and step-mom. It wasn't his fault – but funding for his education had proved too difficult and now he was broke.

As typical as young adults in their 20-somethings, they had dated so many people. But now, Sian was settling with Chris and Izzy and Sammy stayed away from sensitive matters after a bad break up.

One day, he and Chris were in the park on their way to the ice cream parlour when Sam heard a voice he could not mistake as his dads old friend, Perry Cox. They had exchanged begrudging greetings and Sam was allowed the chance to go all nostalgic, remembering that the last time he had seen this man was when he was just three years old. The memories were barely there. Chris didn't remember Perry Cox at all. With Perry was his son, Jack, who quickly became a member of the gang too having just moved into the same apartment building as Sian and Izzy.

Then, at Izzy's stupid plus-one party, Jack decided to bring his little sister along too. Jennifer-Dillon was absolutely beautiful and undeniably sharp-witted. The only problem at first had been the fact that she seemed too wrapped up in herself and absorbed her own mean spirits into conversations. No one liked her, but put up with her for the sake of Jack. It wasn't until she declared that she wanted a fling that Sammy decided to step in and be a man-whore – just like his dad had been like before marrying Elliot Reid.

Sian had thought it a bad idea. But she was three years younger than him and so in his mind that made her too inexperienced to pass judgment. Izzy, being the bossy level-headed member of the group, had also a billion things wrong with the idea. Sam decided to ignore her because she was a girl and couldn't possibly know what she was talking about. Chris was the only one to encourage his buddy, and seem as though he was only two years younger _and a male, that made his opinion extremely valid._

There was only a few minor issues with it going ahead. One, his real mom, Kim, didn't like the Cox's. She said they were horrid people who lulled in misery of others. Two, Jack did not take too well to the idea when asked. In fact, he had erupted into an angry volcano and practically trashed the place in his determination to get the message through. Sammy had promised not to do anything with Jenny after that...

... so why was he opening the door to her so late at night, taking her jacket from her shoulders and telling her to make herself comfortable? Surely, someone was going to pay for this secret affair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... what did you think? Like I say, this was purely just some background information to get you started and the first chapter will be coming along shortly. Please R&amp;R, it helps. You can also drop in a few ideas of what you would like to see as storylinesplotlines if you like :) Thanks! xxxNTxxx**_


End file.
